Fairy Tail Fairy Tales
by DragonGirlAngel
Summary: When the worlds of fables and Fairy Tail combine, you can be sure of one thing only: absolute chaos! Enjoy a series of stories about Fairy Tail-turned fairy tales and Disney stories. Be prepared for the adventures of Lil' Red Riding Lucy, The Girl Who Called Dragon, and a Pegasus in Fairy's clothing, and many more quirky stories.
1. Lil' Red Riding Lucy

_Angel: Hello this is just a short story I put together and as always it's edited by everybody's favorite editor_

_Kats: This wasn't hard to edit as Our World_

_Angel: This is my Fairy Tail version of Little Red Riding Hood_

_Happy: Angel does not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does she also does not own Little Red Riding Hood a person who she does not know owns it_

_Kats: Little Red Riding Hood has been rewritten many times over by different people, all with different twists. Is the Our World disclaimer really necessary here? I mean, its an entire different story? Are you so afraid of copyright that you have to-_

_Angel: And now with out further ado FT Little Red Riding Hood_

"Children, children gather up for story time," the teacher says to her class of kindergarteners. "What story is it today?" the little girl with the blue pigtails asks. "Today, I'm reading Lil' Red Riding Hood," the teacher answers then she starts reading. "Once upon a time in a place like no other there lives a little girl named Lucy. One day Lucy's mother told her to go into the woods to her cousin Levy's house to deliver a basket full of baked foods and goods because her poor cousin Levy was almost out of supplies. Lil' Lucy eagerly agreed to go. Her mother gave her the wicker basket and told her to follow the road and never stray or get distracted. Lil' Lucy said she promised not to and she was in her way.

Meanwhile Wolf Gray was starved so he trudged out of his cave to the nearby path and waited for a meal to come along. Soon enough, a little girl walked up to the nearby flower patch with an awfully tasty smelling basket. Lil' Lucy admired the flowers and thought to herself: _What pretty flowers! What if I pick some for Levy?_ What Lil' Lucy didn't know was that an evil presence was lurking in the bushes. She simply happily skipped down the path to Levy's house. She soon stopped again for big blue juicy berries. She popped one in her mouth then another and soon one more. After a while, she remembered the promise she made to her mother and she started walking again.

Wolf Gray watched the little girl with the eyes of a hunter as she stopped for the second time that day eating blueberries from the nearby bush. He is so hungry by then that just thinking about eating makes his stomach growl. He thought to himself _it's time to take action_. He jumped out of the bush, making Lil' Lucy jump. She asked "Who may I ask are you?" he answers "My name is Gray what may I ask is a young lady like you doing out here?" "Oh, I'm just dropping this basket off at my cousins house. She lives at the end of this road. If you will be kind enough to let me go I'll be on my way," Lil' Lucy answers then she starts skipping down the path leaving Wolf Gray standing there.

He shook his head and said "Some meal!" then he took the shortcut to the end of the lane. There stood the little cottage owned by Levy. The wolf knocked on the door and said "Hello, it's Lucy here with your supplies," in the best little girl voice he could muster. "Come on in, Lucy," a cheerful voice says from the other side of the door. The wolf waltzed into the cottage, snatched the petite girl up and locked her in the cellar. Then as deviously as possible, he opened the nearby closet and grabbed a orange nightgown, slipped it on and hopped into bed.

An hour later Lil' Lucy arrived, knocked on the door and said "Levy, it's Lucy may I come in?" "Yes, come on in" the wolf said, trying his best to mimic the petite girl's voice. Lil' Lucy opened the door and ran in, set the basket on the floor and asked "Levy, where are you?" Wolf Gray answered with "In the bedroom, Lucy." Lil' Lucy dashed into the bedroom and asked "Levy, got any new books for me?" "No, not yet," the wolf replied. Lucy then exclaimed "Why, what big eyes you have!" "The better to look at you with" Wolf Gray answered. "Why, what big hands you have!" Lucy remarked. "The better to hug you with," Wolf Gray answered. "Why, what big teeth you have!" Lucy said, alarmed. "The better to eat with!" Wolf Gray growls, losing his cover.

Then the door burst open and there stood hunter Nastu. He said "Wolf Gray you are under arrest for eating Wendy Marvell 's cat!" "What!?" Lil' Lucy said, alarmed. Then Wolf Gray lost his cover completely as he stepped out of the bed, the nightgown barely fitting. He remarked "You'll have to capture me first!" Wolf Gray took off running. Hunter Nastu followed him. Lil' Lucy on the other hand heard the muffled shouts coming out of the cellar, so she did what any little girl with any sense at all would do. She opened the cellar door and out came Levy! "Oh, Levy thank goodness you are alright" Lucy exclaimed as she ran up to hug Levy. "Hey, at least you are the real Lucy and not a wolf," Levy joked "I agree!" Lucy replied.

Meanwhile, Wolf Gray was in a tight cage guarded by tons and tons of guards. Hunter Nastu soon walked over and said "The good guys always win, Wolf Gray! The good guys always win!" "And that is the story of Lil' Red Riding Hood," the teacher finishes. Her class cheers and asks for another story, but the teacher just shakes her head and says "Not today, class."

The End

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_ Angel: Hoped you enjoyed it also check out my other fanfic Our World_

_Kats: Ugh I'm gonna have to edit more of THAT now, huh?_

_Happy: Where is my time to shine_

_Angel: In the other story_

_Happy: oh_

_Angel: I will update the other story before Christmas_

_-Angel Out_

_Kats: Huh, likely! She's a worse procrastinator than me!_

_-Kats out_


	2. Lucy and the Three Bears

_Angel: Hello today we are introducing our semi-new series Fairy Tail's Fairy Tales_

_Kats: Yep! I also take idea for this story. I wrote this one-just so you know. *heh* Oh, and when I say bear-people, note that I just imagine the characters portraying the bears dressed in bear costumes._

* * *

"Children, today's story is Lucy and the Three Bears..."

Once upon a time, in a little house in the woods, there lived three bear-people (basically people in bear costumes). One day, the bears decided to go on a walk so their porridge could age. Natsu-bear, Gray-bear, and Wendy-bear went on their merry way. When they were gone, a clever girl named Lucy stumbled upon the cottage. She was hungry, tired, and needed to pay rent. She had been wandering in the woods for days now.

She knocked on the door. No answer. "Anybody home?" asked Lucy. Then, remembering how it was impossible for her to enter her own home without someone breaking in, she walked in. There, on the table, was three bowls of porridge. Hungry Lucy dashed to the first. Normally, she wasn't so desperate, but she could make an exception. She tried the first and largest bowl.

"Gah!" she screeched. "It's so hot it's like it's on fire!" She went to the second bowl. "Way too cold!" Lucy exclaimed. She tried the third and smallest. "Just right," sighed Lucy, eating the whole thing. Afterwards, she walked into the living room. "Ah, some nice chairs," she said with delight.

"Gosh! Is this one on fire?!"

"This is just an ice sculpture!"

"This one's okay. It's so soft!"

She sank into the chair, only to have in collapse beneath her. "Ahh!" Lucy cried. "You'd think this thing's been broken and been badly put back together!" Tired from her ordeals, Lucy trudged upstairs. When she saw the beds, she gave a soft sigh of relief. She needed some rest.

"This bed is super hot!"

"This is an ice sculpture, too! Who exactly lives here?"

"Much better...zzzzzzzzzz"

When the bear-people came back, they were in for a nasty surprise. "Someone ate my breakfast!" cried bear-Wendy. "And broke my chair!" They stormed upstairs to see Lucy snoring in bear-Wendy's bed. "Monster!" cried bear-Wendy.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Lucy, jumping up. "Thief!" wailed Wendy. "Save me!" wailed Lucy. "I'm all fired up now," snarled bear-Natsu. "Get out or else!" threatened bear-Gray. If you hadn't guessed, the two were desperate for a fight. Lucy bolted out the door, chased by Natsu-bear and Gray-bear.

"Leave me aloooooone!" she cried. "And why are you wearing bear costumes?!"

"The end..." said the Teacher.

"Another, another!" the salmon haired boy cheered.

"Ok then..."

The End

* * *

_Kats: So how was it?_

_Angel: *sigh* time for the next..._

_-Everybody out_


	3. The Girl Who Cried Dragon

_Angel: Hello were back with the third story of Fairy Tail's Fairy Tale_

_Kats: I wrote this one, too_

* * *

"Today, class, I'm reading The Girl Who Cried "Dragon"..."

Once upon a time, there was a lonely girl named Lucy who lived on the outskirts of her city. She never saw many other people, so she was isolated and lonely. She rented her simple house, and her rent was due. Luckily, Lucy was clever, so she began to brainstorm a way out of her dilemma. Broke and lonely. How could she fix those problems? What if she could hit two birds with one stone? Piece by piece, a devious plan fell into place.

The time had come to put Lucy's plan into action. She had thought it over, bit by bit, and she was confident there were no flaws she couldn't handle. The only problem was if somebody called her bluff, but that wouldn't happen. She could be an excellent liar.

She stood in front of her little house and took a deep breath, then screamed at the top of her lungs, "Help, help! The black dragon Acnologia is coming to blast me with his roar!" She repeated this cry a few more times, and then patiently waited. People all over the village had heard Lucy, and they flocked to her lonely little house; the dragon slayer squad and the normal people alike. Lucy rubbed her hands together as she saw the crowd running towards her. She adopted a terrified look on her face, jumped up, and scanned the skies, looking for what she knew wasn't there.

Everything was going perfectly! She got plenty of company, and her sympathizers would shower her with donations. Now, she needed to play up the act. The dragon slayers came up to her. "What happened?" demanded one. "Where's the dragon?" another asked. "Tell us exactly what happened," ordered a third.

"W-well," began Lucy in a fake shaky voice, "I was o-outside, enjoying the b-beautiful day, when a shadow d-d-disturbed the wonderful sunlight. I looked up, and I s-s-saw it!" She paused, pretending to have difficulty continuing. "T-the black d-d-d-dragon!" At this point, she burst into tears, feigning terror. "F-flew right over, and that's when I c-c-c-called for h-help," she sniffed. "I g-g-guess it flew away," she finished, pretending to be too distraught to continue. "Gosh, calm down," snorted dragon slayer Natsu. "Be more sensitive!" scolded dragon slayer Wendy. As the dragon slayers investigated the area, Lucy staggered over to the people and recited her dramatic tale.

They murmured in sympathy and offered suggestions. "Why are you so sad?" someone asked. "The trouble is gone." Lucy kept crying her fake tears. "I-it's just that this house means so much to me, but I might lose it if I can't pay for it!" She began crying with a new intensity. Murmurs of sympathy came from the crowd, and the oblivious people gave her small donations. "Thank you," sighed Lucy softly. "This means so much to me." "It's the least we could do!" the crowd called back.

Eventually, the clamor died down and the dragon slayers returned. "You sure you saw Acnologia?" questioned Natsu. "We searched the entire countryside but didn't scent a single dragon-or see one." Lucy nodded fervently. "Of course I did!" she wailed. "You didn't get overexcited and mistake a bird or something for a dragon?" snorted Gajeel. "I knew what I saw!" cried Lucy. "Well, we're leaving now," said Wendy. "Don't go!" begged Lucy desperately. "What if it comes again?" "It may not," grumbled Natsu. "Then we'll come right back here," promised Wendy with a reassuring smile. They walked away.

Once they had left, a sly smile crept across her face. "That worked perfectly!" she whispered smugly._ But it did bruise my pride_, she thought, then shrugged. Oh well. So be it. She had got the cash and company, hadn't she? In fact, it had worked so well, she was going to try it again. Rent for two months.

The next day, Lucy walked outside and cried, "Help! Acnologia had returned! I'm doomed!" She repeated the cry, and sat down to wait. The alarm went through the village, and dozens of people flocked to see the dragon. Lucy noticed with unease that there were noticeably less people there than the first day.

The dragon slayers approached and requested what had happened. "I-it was like yesterday," stammered Lucy. "I-it came and went!" She began to cry. The now-suspicious dragon slayers went and began to search for evidence.

Then, Lucy went to address the crowd. To her surprise, they showered her not with sympathy, but questions.

"Did you really see Acnologia?"

"Where was it?"

"I was outside five minutes ago and I didn't see anything!"

"Neither did I!"

"You're not that far away!"

"We should have at least heard it!"

"Dragons aren't exactly quiet, y'know!"

Lucy watched in horror. Soon, they would call her bluff. She really needed to lay it on thick or she'd be busted. She redoubled her crying and wailed, "I did see it! I really did! Why won't you believe me?" She sounded so distraught and shaken that she struck even more sympathy, although some suspicion remained. The dragon slayers returned.

"Lucy, I think you may be mistaken," began Wendy, choosing her words carefully. "W-what do you mean?" sniffed Lucy. "We've searched far and wide and found no trace of a dragon," explained Wendy. "Nobody else but you reported seeing anything of notice in the sky the past few days," said Gajeel with a trace of suspicion. "I saw it!" protested Lucy desperately. "You probably saw a bird or something and thought it was a dragon," dismissed Natsu. They walked away, taking the people with them.

Lucy slumped onto her porch. "Not doing that again," she grumbled, angry. Her grumpiness stormed inside her through the night and the morning. How could they have called her out so quick! She shouldn't have dragged the trick that long. She needed to drop it and find another plan. But before she got that opportunity, her brainstorming was interrupted by a shadow in the sky.

Slowly, Lucy tilted her head up, dreading what she would see. With her luck, it was probably…

**Acnologia.**

She screamed and began to cry for help: "HELP! ACNOLOGIA'S COME FOR REAL THIS TIME! I'M NOT KIDDING COME HELP! SERIOUSLY IT'S ACTUALLY HERE THIS IS NOT A TRICK, JOKE OR PRANK! HELP, HELP!" She cried for help over and over again, but nobody came to help. Why should they? Nobody believed her anymore. She screeched and ran, and ran, and ran, but nobody cared. She dove under bushes, trees, and rocks, but nobody cared. "I don't wanna be blasted by his roar!" cried Lucy.

And she lived not so happily ever after.

"So is the tale of the girl who cried "Dragon". The End," the teacher finishes.

* * *

_Kats: Lovely ending hmmm?_

_Angel: Yep Great infact_

_-Everybody out_


	4. The Princess and the Ice Cube

_Angel: Introducing the fourth story in Fairy Tail's Fairy Tale_

_Kats: Right the first one I didn't do all by myself...of course, credits to the original tale, "The Princess and the Frog."_

* * *

"Today, class, is the story of The Princess and The Ice Cube.."

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Freeze, there lived a princess named Juiva. She was a kind princess, but she had this 'bad habit' (As her parents called it) of being overly obsessed with Prince Gray Fullbuster of the kingdom Icina ever since she first laid eyes on him. Unfortunately for her, she was forced in to an arranged marriage with Gray's older brother, Prince Lyon Fullbuster. Its been five weeks planning for the dreaded date; now there is only one week left.

Juvia sighed desolately. "Gray-sama," Juvia murmured sadly, staring out the window at him. She had the perfect view of Gray's temporary guest room at Juvia's parents' castle. At that very time, she could see Gray absently carving ice statues. "Oh, my sweet Juvia!" someone called through her door, snapping her out of her trance. "What is it?" Juvia snapped, irritable at any voice but Gray's.

"You need to try on your wedding gown, my sweet! The maids say they have been calling you for the last hour!" Lyon called, advancing into the room, his face stamped with obvious, over-the-top affection. Taking in Juvia's current state, Lyon asked, "My sweet, is something wrong?" "Out now!" Juvia demanded angrily. "But Juvia, my sweet..." Lyon replied, looking shocked. "OUT!" Juvia screamed "Tell the maids I'll be down in an hour," Juvia finished calmer, then slammed the door in Lyon's face.

"Juvia!" could be heard through her door, but she ignored it. Juvia locked the door and went back to her window to see if Gray was still there, but found he wasn't. _Dam you, Lyon_, went through her mind. (The kind of dam that blocks a river). _Juvia can't believe Juiva has to marry Lyon! Juvia's got the wrong brother._

Juvia sighed even more. Juvia wants to marry Gray-sama...Overcome with depression, she slunk out of her room to hide in a tree to spy on Gray, where, outside, it had begun to rain.

Meanwhile, in the main hall, Juvia's personal maid, Virgo, was busy cleaning when she found a square ice cube on the floor. "An ice cube?" mumbled Virgo, picking it up an examining it. "That's odd. It's not melting. Maybe it's one of Princess Juvia's toys. She's been obsessed with ice lately. I'll just return it to her room." Virgo went upstairs and tossed the ice cube into the room, slamming the door shut as she left.

Juvia sighed. "Why did they have to take so long with fitting Juvia for the nightmare?" Juvia said with disappointment as she climbed the stairs to her room. She reached the door and swung it open, then looked down, surprised, at a square ice cube on the floor.

"An ice cube?" observed Juvia, squatting down to examine it. "That's odd. It hasn't melted." She poked it tentatively.

"Hey, watch it!" rang a voice. A familiar voice. "G-gray-sama?!" stammered Juvia, scouring the room wit her gaze to find him. Gray was not in sight. "Was that Juvia's imagination?" wondered Juvia, puzzled. "Nope!" piped the voice of Gray. "I'm here! Right here! Yep, here!"

Juvia looked at the ice cube. Unless she had really lost it, the voice seemed to be coming from the ice cube. "Gray-sama?" whispered Juvia, shocked.

"Yeah! I'm trapped in this ice cube," explained Gray, obviously ready to start a long story about what had happened. "I'll start from the begin-"

Juvia kissed the ice cube.

She didn't move for ten whole seconds, cherishing the moment, joy flooding her entire body. "Gray-sama," murmured Juvia in bliss. All too soon, the kiss ended, and in a puff of steam, Gray sat on the floor, rubbing his mouth, looking flustered.

"Y-you're supposed to wait until I explain what happened **_before_** you kiss me!" exclaimed Gray, his face flushed and red. "Juvia doesn't care!" sighed Juvia, her head in the clouds. "Don't you even wanna know what happened?" demanded Gray, still blushing furiously.

"I'll listen to anything you say, Gray-sama!" oozed Juvia, eyes sparkling. Gray eyed her warily, the red finally draining from his face. Regaining a calmer demeanor, Gray sat up, moving his hands like he was brushing off dirt from his shirt, even though this shirt was not currently present.

"Okay," said Gray. "So this is what happened...

~A few hours ago, in Gray's room~

"Aha!" exclaimed Gray. "I've just completed my new ice sculpture, Fancy Hammer!" He held up his glittering ice statue into the light. "Magnificent," said Gray proudly, admiring his work smugly. Then, the door swung open with a loud bang.

Gray jumped; in his shock, he dropped the statue. Surprised and irritated, Gray caught the statue right before it hit the floor. Gray placed the sculpture on his desk, then swung around, eyes blazing with anger, to see who had slammed open the door. "Hey, watch it, punk!" Gray fumed. "You made me drop my sculpture!"

Gray reeled back in surprise as he saw Lyon standing in the doorway, eyes blazing with the passion of someone madly in love, and anger, too. "Gray!" exclaimed Lyon furiously. "Don't play innocent! I know what you've been doing!"

"Huh?" spluttered Gray, baffled. "You've been," proclaimed Lyon dramatically, "you've been _wooing_ Juvia, **_MY_** engaged, behind my back!"

"Whaaaa?!" gasped Gray, his head spinning. "I've been _WHAT_?!" "Don't think I haven't seen the way she looks at you!" snarled Lyon. "Mooning over you and ignoring me! It's obvious you've been flirting with her!"

"I haven't spoken a word to her in my life!" exclaimed Gray, thoroughly flustered for some reason. "I have **_NO IDEA_** what you're talking about!" The conviction in his voice must have convinced Lyon, because absolute shock and disbelief exploded across his face.

"You mean..." spluttered Lyon, voice weak, "she likes _you_ over me, without even knowing you?"

"Seems like it," said Gray with a nonchalant shrug, not even caring.

"B-but I'm the eldest!" exclaimed Lyon, regaining his fire. "I will NOT loose to you!" "When did this become a contest?" grumbled Gray.

"As my love rival, it is my job to remove you!" continued Lyon, pulling out a dusty, old book from his cape and holding it up like treasure.

"Love rival?" echoed Gray. "Wait-_remove_ me? What do you mean?!"

"This is a book filled with forbidden ice magic spells that the creepy old lady on the side of the haunted road gave me!" explained Lyon proudly. "With this, I'll remove you as a threat _**FOREVER**_!"

"Whaaaaaa?!" gasped Gray. "Leave me alone, you creep!"

"I'll trap you in an ice cube!" ranted Lyon. "And leave you somewhere to melt! With you out of the way, Juvia will have no choice but to marry ME!"

"Stop, you idiot!" exclaimed Gray, face paling. "I'm not your love rival! Stop-I'm warning you! You wanna get beat up!?" But Lyon had already opened the book and was chanting the incantation,

Love, love, love...turn my passion into strength, my conviction into power, my hate into power! ICED CUBE!

A blinding flash of light filled the room, and it was over.

~Current~

"And that's what happened," explained Gray. "That dirty Lyon," snarled Juvia, bloodlust dwelling in her eyes. Gray noticed it and warily shuffled away. Juvia looked up, and as soon as her gaze met Gray's, love swept all the hate into a corner and Juvia leapt forward, locking Gray in a chocking embrace.

"Gray-sama, I'm so glad you're okay!" breathed Juvia, relief evident in her voice.

"C-can I go now?" choked Gray, struggling to draw breath. "No! You stole Juvia's first kiss, so you have to marry Juvia!" Juvia exclaimed.

Gray paled. "I...uh...have to go somewhere!" he shot off, sweating.

* * *

_Kats: I give Angel-chan points for the idea of this one._

_Angel: Yah :D_

_-Kats and Angel Out_


End file.
